


Blood

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: another late at night; spilling feelings like blood and ink





	1. First

There, on their arm.  
A scar. Two, maybe more.  
One of them is fresh. 

"Talk to them," someone says, well-meaning.  
How do you start a conversation with a mirror? 

I can see the way their eyes dart around the room.  
They don't want to be noticed, so they aren't.  
They're lonely. 

A friend pushes me forward, and their eyes catch mine. 

Their hair is beautiful, and it looks fantastic in the sunlight.  
So, I say that,  
And their smile is brighter than the sun. 

We talk.  
I learn their name, and they learn mine.  
I say, "I'll see you later!"  
I notice that their eyes are tired when I leave.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more

There are more scars when I see them next.   
Old lines crisscross new  
A patchwork quilt of skin. 

I've started carrying disinfectant, just in case.   
Their eyes are on my face while we clean the wounds again. 

I wonder, sometimes, if I'll ever have any scars of my own.   
I wonder if I'll remember the difference between wanting to live and wanting to die when I'm in that deep.   
I wonder what they're fighting against.  
I wonder when I'll have to get another tube of disinfectant.   
I wonder if they will be gone before the first tube is. 

Maybe I should stop wondering, but I have to wonder if they'll blame me, should they give up.


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third one

It took five phone calls and a panic attack, but they did it.  
They agreed to get help. 

Their wrists have fresh scars less and less often, now.  
Their eyes shine brighter, too.  
They approach things differently than before, and it helps. 

I ran out of disinfectant after a while, and I remembered wondering if they would be alive for it.  
The second tube is $2.98.  
Most days, I can tuck it away on my shelf where it belongs and not have to worry that today might be a bad day.

I'm proud of them and how far they have come.  
No longer are they lonely.


	4. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last one

Blood is life.  
Blood is an exclamation point.  
Pain and blood often go hand in hand,  
But there are better ways to bleed. 

Bleed feeling into words into paragraphs onto pages  
Bleed emotion into friendships and interactions  
Bleed colour into brushes onto canvases 

Bleed creation  
Bleed life  
Bleed through the pages and find your way home. 

There are better ways to bleed.


End file.
